Gadiva Lockhart A Sudden Birth
by Sockface13
Summary: This is the story of a girl who goes through what you might call, a lot. Devastation, excitement and... a little mystery. She must choose, and her god-parent is yet to be discovered.
1. You're In For It Family Time Chapter 1

Gadiva Lockhart, Daughter of Apollo - A Sudden Birth

As you can probably tell by the title, when you read this book, you're in for it. I don't know exactly what 'it' is but it's coming for you. Unless it's not coming for you because you're not awesome like me. No offense. Just saying. I am pretty cool. You could even say that I'm a special girl. Why? Well, you'll find out soon enough.

Hi. My name is Gadiva. Pronounced Guh-die-vuh. Gadiva Alezae Lockhart. I'm thirteen years old and I'm in seventh grade. My mom, Arinee Lockhart, is a poet. I hate poetry. Well, I'm terrible at writing it. Now my mom, she's amazing at it. But she's not very popular. So she does acting. Anything to get us money. One of her productions was, "Just Around the Grocery Store Isle Corner." Ugh, it was terrible. My mom is okay at acting. On the other hand, I was born for it. My passions are acting and singing. And I guess that's where my story begins.

"Gadiva. Gadiva! GADIVA!" Ayume yelled from the kitchen.

"Dear Lord, I'm coming, Ayume! Hold on!" I rolled my eyes and slid out of bed. Ayume is my little sister. Little step sister, I should say. My dad is "the mysterious different one" that my mom never wants to talk about. I almost feel lost. Like I'm missing something I should know. Ayume is from another dad. The dad right now. My step dad. Michael. Michael Kaipo. He's not so bad, I guess. He's just… weird. Always walking around the house reciting poetry or being obsessed with Shakespeare. I just laugh. Anyways, back to the story.

I put on some awesome outfit like a tye dye tank top, some jeans (probably paint splattered from splatter painting), flip flops, and, of course, a beret*. You will never find me without that kind of hat. They're amazing. Then I jumped down the stairs, Ayume watching me the whole way down. (Which isn't very long but it's still weird.) She had this hilarious glare on her face but was quite serious. Her blond hair shone and her gorgeous dark brown eyes analyzed me in mock disgust.

"Mother's waiting," she stated coldly.

I laughed. "Wow, Ayume," and I walked past her to get something to tide over my growling stomach.

"I'm very serious. We have to go to school soon."

I grabbed some double chocolate fudge out of the freezer and scooped some into my mouth. "You're like, what, four years old? Since when did you care and how do you know?"

"I'm six! And a half! And I care because of education AND mom told me. So, ha." She stuck her tongue out at me with a smug smile.

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow of complete disbelief. "Ha ha, yeah right. And mom was just joking. We're not leaving for, like, another hour. So, ha." I got another huge scoop of ice cream and plopped it in my mouth. I grinned mischievously at Ayume who was standing in complete rage, her cheeks flaring red, her mouth tight, and her fists clenched. She walked stiffly out of the kitchen into the living room and hid behind the couch to have her little pity party. I shook my head at her constant dramatic behavior and hopped onto the counter to sit and eat my refreshing snack.

"Um, honey. What are you doing?"

I jumped and slowly turned my head to look sheepishly at my mother's disapproving face. Her deep blue eyes sparkled roguishly and her short, blond, wavy hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

She smiled. "Ice cream? In the morning? Oh my. What have I done to you?" she chuckled and patted my knee.

I quickly slid off the counter and threw the ice cream back into the freezer where, yet again, it sat. I tittered and went to start packing up my backpack. "It was delicious, though."

My mom smirked. "Mhm. I'm sure it was." She turned around and stared at me in absorbed thought. "I'm sure you'll do great, honey," she said comfortingly. "It's a whole new year. You'll make it. I know this."

I glanced up. She had such a confident expression on her face that I almost believed her… almost.

You see, I've been diagnosed with two of the most annoying things in life to be diagnosed with: ADHD and dyslexia. I haven't made it through one whole school year in my whole life. Not one. Example: One fine and tremendous day (I'm being sarcastic), we were on a field trip and I accidentally spray painted what they said was a really, really, really old artifact. I swore I was aiming for the teacher's head. Oh well. So many weird things happened to me the last few years. Like when I was ten, I was in this dance. The day we performed, some random person did their little jig all the way onto the stage and over to me. They tried to drag me off the stage. I couldn't even see who it was. They were all covered up in black cloth and rubber ducks. (Don't ask.) My mom got really nervous and jumped onto the stage, grabbed my arm, and ran me all the way to the car. We got home in, like, two minutes that day. Anyway, you see what I mean. This year, I'm hoping things will be different. This is Ayume's second year in school and, of course, "She's just so wonderful to have in all the classes! YAY!" and all that stuff. Well, I was determined that year. And… that determination didn't help me much.


	2. I Meet A Mysterious Black Head Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - I Meet A Mysterious Black Head**

When we drove up to Goode High School, my heart began to race. My mind started to fog as I stepped out of the car onto the sidewalk with excitement and nervousness. This place was huge and, I got to say, a bit scary. Let me explain. Even though I'm in seventh grade, I'm in high school for the arts which my mother insists that I am extremely amazing at. And… I am pretty amazing at acting.

"Iva," my mom called softly from the driver's seat inside our beat up, bright blue mini-van. "Just remember how awesome you are. This is just orientation-"

"Mom," I cut in quickly.

She smiled and put her hands up in surrender. "Sorry, sorry. Go have fun."

I smiled and waved as she drove away. Turning back to the building of scariness, I stood still for a while, looking at it; taking it all in. Then, confidently, I took a deep breath and walked my first step onto the school property. As I considered at the main doors, I shook my head at the huge crowd of teenagers and ran for the side door to sneak into orientation.

As I pushed through the door, two cheerleaders beamed at me.

"Hey!" They said cheerfully. One was a gorgeous blond with cool blue eyes. The other was African American with beautifully curled ringlets resting on her shoulder. On their outfits, their names were stitched in cursive, which is painful on my dyslexia.

"Welcome to Goode. You're going to love it." the blond pronounced as though reading a script.

"Oh, um thanks," I mumbled.

The other girl stepped closer to me. I finally deciphered the meaningless spaghetti words on her shirt: Kelli. "What's your name, fish?"

"Um, Gadiv… Fish?"

"Freshman," she answered casually. "Your name is Gadiv?"

"Oh, no," a laughed nervously. "I'm Gadiva."

They nodded their heads.

The blond grinned. "Cool. You might want to go to orientation now. Don't want to miss it," she winked.

I smiled half heartedly. Oh no. Who would _ever _want to miss that? But I just slowly walked on. I heard another person walk through the side entrance. I peeked behind me to see who it was. He looked kind of cute and he had longer black hair (but not too long). His eyes were a soft, sea-green and he looked as confused as I was about the cheerleaders. Hm. My kind of guy. As I turned to trudge on, I heard him say, "Uh, Percy." That's an interesting name. They were probably asking the, "Oh honey, what's your name, fish?" question. Then the weirdest thing happened.

"Oh, Percy Jackson," the blond girl said evilly. "We've been waiting for you."

I hid behind a column and stared at the group in complete confusion. Percy… should I call him Percy? Oh well. I will. Percy looked really nervous and a bit scared. Suddenly, I heard a man call somewhere close to me.

"Percy?" the man smiled. It was Paul Blofis. The owner of the school.

Percy's whole face turned from horror to relief and he began to walk over to the Paul. I heard a clanging sound. I gazed back as Percy tripped over Kelli's leg. Was that her leg? This day was getting really weird. I shook it off and watched him dash away from the glaring girls to Mr. Blofis.

Paul grinned. "There you are! Welcome to Goode."

"Hey, Paul- uh Mr. Blofis," Percy edgily greeted. He glanced back. The cheerleaders had already disappeared. I shivered fearfully, then turned back to Percy and Paul.

Paul looked at Percy sympathetically. "Percy, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah, uh-"

Paul clapped him on the back. "Listen, I know you're nervous, but don't worry. We get a lot of kids here with ADHD and dyslexia. The teachers know how to help."

Percy's face softened but it seemed as though he looked amused. Then he looked over somewhere and his face became panicky again. I ducked and stared over in the direction he was looking but saw no one that appeared suspicious. Then I noticed a girl regard Percy and her eyes widened in amazement. I twisted back around. Percy stood behind Paul inconspicuously to hide.

"Where's the orientation," he whispered quickly.

"The gym. That way. But-"

"Bye." Percy called and ran in the direction of the gym.

Paul seemed confused. "Percy?" But the black headed, mysterious kid was already running. I shook my head in wonder and glanced back over at the girl. She had frizzy red hair and paint stained clothes. Her face was filled with confusion as she pushed through the crowd towards me.

"Um hi," I waved.

She smiled distractedly. "Hi."

"What are you looking for?"

"This guy. Have you seen someone with black hair and green eyes? Maybe a sword slicing through people who blow their noses?" she smirked.

I looked at her, puzzled about the sword idea but replied, "Oh, Percy? Yeah, he went to the gym."

She examined me. "You know him?"

"Oh, no. I just saw him and… yeah."

She nodded and laughed. "Well, thanks. Oh, and I like your hat." She took off towards orientation. As I followed, it was a bit more dawdling. I had a lot to think about.


	3. Author's Note

I'd like to personally thank all of you for the encouragement. You are all freaking awesome 

**Son of Neptune: Thank you so much for all your advertising. Haha You're amazing!**

**Noel: Hi! Thank you! I will write as soon as possible**

**Elke Fa Talia: Aw thank you! You're amazing at writing and I'm glad you liked it! **


	4. I Witness the Death of a Cheerleader 3

_AN_: Ok, so to everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't posted in so long! I had to give the library back The Battle of the Labyrinth and so I had to wait patiently for it to return. And it just did! I have finally finished my third chapter : ) This chapter is officially for all of my lovely readers and advertisers ;) You guys rock! Thank you!

_Disclaimer_: Nothing in this book that is from Rick Riordan's "The Battle of the Labyrinth" belongs to me. 

**Chapter 3 - I Witness the "Death" of a Cheerleader**

As I pushed through the crowd of teenagers, the band's music hit me like a brick. I winced and scuttled by as quickly as possible to try and find a seat among all this craziness. I felt a deep connection with people when I squished between them searching for something I could relate to. Maybe Percy? Or that one girl? I didn't really officially meet them, but they seemed nice. There were banners strung around everywhere that I could barely read in the midst of the wild mob, but when I figured them out, they were a waste of my time. _Goode is Good! _one declared. Oh, goody, goody. Nobody looked excited to be here… in June. I guess it's to be expected. Since, you know, school starts in September. The school's motto is to excel early. I wish they would've asked us first before making that motto. Finally, I found a seat just as the speaker began. I couldn't really understand him. His voice kind of echoed everywhere. He had a nice suit on, though. After a few minutes, I realized I was sitting right next to Percy. I know it's weird. I just didn't have the time to look over before that. I think I gasped really loudly because he looked at me in complete confusion.

"Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

He chuckled and went back to whatever he was doing before.

A second later, I heard a someone whisper dangerously, "What are you doing here?"

I snuck a peak over at them. It was that girl. The red head.

Percy looked at her in astonishment. "Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

So that's her name. Rachel.

Her jaw dropped. Soon after, her face slowly shifted to a slightly angry face. "And you're Percy somebody. I didn't get your full name last December when you tried to _kill_ me," she hissed.

I almost jumped into my other seat neighbor's lap.

Percy glared. "Look I wasn't- I didn't… What are _you_ doing here?"

"Same as you, I guess. Orientation," Rachel shrugged and took a seat beside Percy.

"You live in New York?" Percy asked in surprise.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "What, you thought I lived at the Hoover Dam?"

Percy looked away from her in thought.

Some guy behind them suddenly whispered rudely, "Hey, shut up. The cheerleaders are talking!"

"Hi, guys!" a girl obnoxiously bubbled over the microphone. It was the weird blond cheerleader. "My name is Tammi, and this is, like, Kelli."

Kelli did a cartwheel across the stage.

A few seats down, Rachel yelped and gaped at the cheerleaders in horror. She grabbed Percy's arm and whispered urgently in his ear, "Run. Now."

Percy snorted. "Why?"

Immediately, Rachel began to quickly push her way to the edge of the crowded bleachers. She motioned for Percy to come. He hesitated. In that moment of hesitation, Percy glanced at the stage where Kelli caught eye contact with him and smirked. Uncertainly, he slowly picked him self up off his comfy little bleacher seat and pursued Rachel out of the gym. Yes. I was curious. So I followed.

I tip toed quietly behind them through the halls and passage ways. I felt strangely like a ninja. In the midst of hallway walls covered in lockers, Rachel suddenly stopped in front of the school band room and noiselessly slipped inside. I sneaked over to the ingress of extreme informality and old gum. Silently, I bent down to put my ear to the crack under the door. I discourteously began eavesdropping on their almost inaudible conversation.

I heard Rachel first. "Did they follow you?"

I quickly jerked away in fear of being discovered but I perceived no movement. I brought my head back down to the ground.

"You mean the cheerleaders?" Percy whispered.

Silence.

Finally, Percy spoke again. "I don't think so. What are they? What did you see?" His voice shivered with nervousness.

More silence.

"You… you wouldn't believe me," her tone stricken with terror.

"Oh, yeah, I would," Percy promised. "I know you can see through the Mist."

"The what?" Rachel sounded completely bewildered.

"The Mist. It's… well, it's like this veil that hides the way things really are. Some mortals are born with the ability to see through it. Like you."

My face melted into extreme curiosity with these people and they're mad/crazy conversation.

Again, more silence. Ugh.

Rachel spoke in a thoughtful manner. "You did that at Hoover Dam. You called me a mortal. Like you're not." Her last sentence was spread over with inquisitiveness and a slight stab of mockery.

A few moments went by and I could feel the tension.

Unexpectedly, Rachel spoke again, begging in tremendous want. "Tell me. You know what it means. All these horrible things I see?"

Percy sighed. "Look, this is going to sound weird. Do you know anything about Greek myths?"

"Like… the Minotaur and the Hydra?"

"Yeah. Just try not to say those names when I'm around, okay?" Percy said nervously.

"And the Furies," she rambled, just warming up. "And the Sirens and-"

"Okay!" Percy indistinctly commanded.

I could hear people exiting the gym in different groups. People laughing and chirping along the hallway. I could only stay for a few more minutes…

Percy took a deep breath. "All those monsters, all the Greek gods- they're real."

I shot back from the door and covered my mouth as a chuckle began to slip from my lips. Okay, it's official. They're insane. I ran down the hall and peeped back with an amused smile. BAM! I bounced off of something and onto the floor.

"Excuse me, miss," a man lisped.

I sat up and stared, intrigued by his round, chubby stomach. Is that seriously what I ran into? Is that what face bumped me at full force and flew me to, like, the other end of the hall? Gross.

"Did you lose your group?" he asked in concern. He stretched out his hand to help me up but I was fine with what contact we had today. That was enough. I politely got up myself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was in the bathroom," I bubbled in my sweetest voice.

He smiled and pulled out a checklist. "Well, you may join our group then. What your name, honey?"

Honey? What a weirdo. Now, you may think I'm being mean but you didn't see him. His eyes poked out of his head in a creepy, pokey way. Bulgingly, his lips pursed outward in a kissing position as if he'd been practicing so much it stayed that way. His hair was in a comb over which I think was not necessary since he had, like, three strands left on his head.

"Gadiva Lockhart," I smiled.

"Welcome to our group, Gadiva!" He grinned crookedly. Every time he smiled, I hoped this guy wouldn't be stalking me for the rest of my life.

I laughed nervously and joined the group. The creepy teacher showed us around the school everywhere. No one really talked to each other so I just followed their lead of staying quiet. The library was amazing. Each book shelf was brimming with colorful bindings. When we got to the drama room I squealed in excitement. It was going to be amazing. I found that this school has some of the most professional teachers. Briskly, I noticed out of the corner of my eye a guy staring at me. Not in a weird way. Just like he was trying to figure me out. If I was really that bubbly person he saw. He had curly brown hair and a wispy beard. His complexion was soft.

"Um, hi," I said casually.

He seemed surprised but he beamed. "So, you're Gadiva?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Cool. I'm Bill."

I laughed. "Really? Awesome."

We, then, awkwardly fell into silence. I noticed we were getting really close to the band room. I wondered nervously if Percy and Rachel were still in there. Suddenly, we heard bashing noises coming from just down the hall. Oh, take a guess. This is a major Dora moment if you guessed it right or wrong but you probably got it right so… yep, you're right.

The stalker teacher started jogging (as fast as his little jiggly legs could take him) in complete and utter exasperation toward the band room. The whole group ran to the door just as it flung open.

The African-American cheerleader, Kelli, dove out of the door and into the hallway where she shrieked. "Oh, no, please!" As she said this, a crazy black-haired kid jumped through the door way and sliced violently at her throat. I covered my mouth with my hand as she was surreally engulfed into flames and disappeared.

Percy looked up in horror at the people surrounding him. He gasped when he saw Paul staring at him in great sadness. His emotions hurt.

"Percy," Paul Blofis looked completely stunned. "What have you done?

_WOW! I,751 words, folks! WELL! I hope you guys liked it! REVIEW! Thanks again for your wonderfulness! -Sockface13_


	5. I Get An Unexpectedly Scary Joy Ride 4

_AN: _Hey guys! Gosh, I'm such a bad person! I'm so sorry it's been forEVER! But! The good news is that I'm done with this chapter! YAY! Another good thing is that I have a reason for being so procrasting (other than that I take after my father…)! The last few months have been craaazzzyyy busy with school and end of the year stuff. Plus, I had to finish up my transcribing (which I've had since before Christmas break… ha… haha…) Anyway! Read on.

_Disclaimer: _Unfortunately, I'm not Rick Riordan so nothing that are his ideas from his books are mine. : ) 

**Chapter 4 - I Get An Unexpectedly Scary Joy Ride **

Kids began screaming in the midst of ceiling sprinklers hissing to life. The fire alarm wailed uncontrollably. I stood there in the core of complete chaos. I was calm. What surprised me was… there was absolutely no blood. No sign of a murder except for witnesses and craziness. Nothing.

Rachel ran to Percy and grabbed his sleeve. "You have to get out of here!" she hissed into his ear. He glanced back at Paul who was staring at him in deep sadness. Percy turned away and sprinted down the hall. He didn't look back.

o0o0o

Yep. I followed again. You got to admit, that was not normal. Everyone was dancing around the halls, frightened to enter the bathrooms or any classes. I felt as though I was the only one who saw what really happened. I raced after him; full force till my legs felt like led and then I still ran. I gulped in every breath of fresh air I could find. Where the heck was this kid going? Finally, we burst out of the school building. (After, like, 50 flights of stairs.) I immediately fell over and rolled behind a car. I quickly peeped my head up and over to see Percy run out of the alley and, BAM. Right into some really pretty blond girl.

"Hey, you're out early!" she smiled and laughed as she held onto Percy's shoulders to keep him from tumbling over onto the sidewalk.

Dude, does this guy know everyone he "runs" into?

"Watch where you're going, Seaweed Brain." She had sparkling grey eyes and a bright orange shirt that read, "Camp Half-Blood." A clay-bead necklace hung delicately around her neck as her curly hair, up in a ponytail, shone in the sunlight. For a split second she was in a good mood. I heard someone push open the doors. Rachel came barreling out covered in dust and running toward the duo. "Percy, wait up!" she yelled across the alley.

I noticed the blondie didn't look so happy anymore. Ah, the misery of rivals. She frowned at Percy. "What did you do this time? And who is this?"

Percy laughed nervously. "Oh, Rachel- Annabeth. Annabeth- Rachel. Um, she's a friend. I guess."

Oh, cool. Annabeth.

"Hi," Rachel said sweetly, then turned to Percy. "You are in _so_ much trouble. And you still owe me an explanation!"

Police sirens began to wail.

"Percy," the blond girl stated coldly. "We should go."

Rachel put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "I want to know more about half-bloods," she insisted. "And monsters. And this stuff about the gods." She whipped out a permanent marker and wrote something on his arm. "You're going to call me and explain, okay? You owe me that. Now get going." she waved her hand for him to go.

Percy started. "But-"

"I'll make up some story," Rachel promised. "I'll tell them it wasn't your fault. Just go!"

She came sprinting back toward the school and I ducked. She skidded to a halt in front of the door, took a peek back, then flung it open and stepped inside. I could hear the fire alarms still screaming. Along with many crazy children. I turned back to Annabeth staring at Percy harshly. Then she turned and took off.

"Hey!" Percy jogged after her. "There were these two _empousai_," He tried to explain. "They were cheerleaders, see, and they said camp was going to burn, and-"

Annabeth stopped and looked at him disapprovingly. "You told a mortal girl about half-bloods?"

"She can see through the Mist. She saw the monsters before I did."

"So, you told her the truth."

"She recognized me from Hoover Dam, so-"

Annabeth looked exasperated. "You've met her _before_?"

Percy hesitated. "Um, last winter. But seriously, I barely know her."

"She's kind of cute," Annabeth mused stiffly.

"I-I never thought about it."

Annabeth started walking again toward York Avenue. I crept along, closely behind.

"I'll deal with the school," Percy sounded anxious to change the subject. "Honest, it'll be fine."

Annabeth wouldn't even look at him. "I guess our afternoon is off. We should get you out of here, now that the police will be searching for you." she said sadly.

Behind us, smoke billowed up from the high school.

"You're right," Percy told Annabeth. "We have to get to Camp Half-Blood. _Now_."

o0o0o

I began to follow them as they quickly made their way through the alleys to… somewhere. Camp-Half Blood? Whatever that is. Suddenly, someone dashed out in front of me and we collided.

I sat up and tentatively rubbed my head. "Gosh, watch where you're go… ing."

The face that was staring right back at me was none other than… Bill.

"Bill? What the heck are you doing here?"

He gasped for air. "I'm sorry it's just that you… uh," he stopped and then went on with a slightly guilty smile. "I, uh, thought I would follow you."

"Follow me? You were fine where you were earlier. When you weren't here," I grumbled with irritation.

He seemed kind of sad. "Oh. I'm… sorry."

There was a slight pause in the conversation and suddenly I felt so evil. "Look; you… um… can come with me if you really want to," I smiled sympathetically. It was the least I could do. His mouth slightly upturned on the ends and he trailed along beside me for a few minutes.

"So… what are we doing?" Bill asked casually.

I hesitated. _Should I tell him, Oh, I'm just stalking these two crazy people. One is like 'half Greek god' or whatever. No big deal, you know?_

"Well…" I laughed nervously. "There are these two people that I was walking… with. And then I… uh… lost them. Heh heh," I gave him a guilty smile. Which probably looked similar to the one he gave me earlier.

Bill looked at me suspiciously. "Mhmm…"

"What?"

He smirked at me. "So, who were you… uh… 'walking' with?"

I frowned and stopped in the middle of the alley. "Do you want to follow me or not?" I asked rudely.

Bill walked backwards as he put his hands up in surrender. "Hey, I'm just trying to make conversation."

I started again in a stomp-ish sort of way because he annoyed me. "Why are you even here? How do I know you're not going to, like, take out a knife and start stabbing me?"

He laughed. It was a really weird laugh. It reminded me of my grandpa's farm… but it made me smile which made me mad because I didn't want to show him approval. But… it was almost impossible not to like this guy. You know, as a friend.

He was still walking backwards when I saw a huge shadow creep across the wall behind him. I stopped dead in my tracks. _What was that? _My heart raced. Bill's smile slowly faded. He could tell something was wrong.

"Gadi-" he started.

I put a finger to my lips. My whole body was trembling.

Bill stooped down and grabbed a coke can off of the ground. I gazed at him in confusion but I did not take my eyes off that shadow.

"Gadiva," Bill whispered almost inaudibly. "When it's right behind me, scream."

I nodded my head. The world was almost spinning.

Out of the darkness, crept this huge… monster. I had no idea what it was. I don't know if I even do now. It looked like a giant rat-snake thing covered in fur and then… scales. I tried to scream but I couldn't get anything out. Bill stared at me determinedly.

"Bill!" I finally mustered. He turned around so fast I almost didn't know what was happening. He threw the can into the thing's mouth and started sprinting towards me.

"Gadiva!" He grabbed my arm and we raced through the alley. I heard this disgusting noise like something was throwing up and then a POP. The can came flying at us and landed in Bill's free hand.

"Nice," he smiled.

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth and Percy hopping into a taxi.

"Bill! That's them! The people I was following!" Trashcans exploded behind us.

"What you were following Perc- Nevermind! Come on! We'll take a taxi!"

"Are you crazy? We'll be dead by the-"

"Just trust me, okay?" he stared intently into my eyes. Which is funny at the moment because we were still running.

"Um… okay."

Bill ran to a taxi, pulled open the door, and pushed me in. He climbed into the seat next to mine and the car shuttered to a start. We swerved out of the parking space, speeding like little joy riders going 100 mph on a 5 mph back-road; also heading to a place I'd never heard of and… oh yeah.

Bill was driving.

_Suspense. Muahaahha. LOVE IT! - Sockface 13_


End file.
